1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording and reproducing system and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image recording and reproducing system for displaying a state of a recording medium and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording and reproducing system records an image signal input from outside, such as a broadcasting signal, and reproduces the recorded image. An exemplary image recording and reproducing system is a video cassette recorder (VCR).
Recently, an image recording and reproducing system having a digital video disc-rewritable (DVD-RW) and a hard disc drive (HDD), has been introduced. The HDD and a DVD have a relatively larger storage capacity than a video tape, and store a large amount of images with higher definition. In addition, since the HDD and the DVD record images in a random access file format, searching the recorded images can be accomplished faster than when searching a video tape. Accordingly, the HDD and the DVD are in increasing demand.
However, since the capacity is still limited even in the case of a high-capacity recording medium such as the HDD and the DVD, the storage capacity needs to be efficiently used. To accomplish this, a system capable of notifying a user of a current state of the recording medium is required.